Fingertips
by Kradcitta
Summary: Harry cierra los ojos. Si haces eso mientras te besan, ¿estás o no estás enamorado? Semi Dark. Algo es algo.


**Fingertips**

**Summary:**

Harry cierra los ojos. Si haces eso mientras te besan, estás o no estás enamorado? (Semi Dark. Algo es algo.)

**Disclaimer:**

Mis muñecos rotos personales claramente no son estos. Los míos son infinitamente menos comercializados. Y un buen montón más míos.

* * *

_Y las dos manos,_

_Ahora usa las dos manos._

_Oh, no, no cierres los ojos._

_Estoy escribiendo graffiti por todo tu cuerpo._

_Estoy dibujando la historia_

_De cuan duro intentamos,_

_De cuan duro intentamos…_

Ani Difranco – Both Hands (Traducido por la honorable Yo.)

* * *

Sus caricias nunca eran las mismas.

Mientras uno lo cargaba de electricidad, el otro hacía que fuegos artificiales estallaran tras sus párpados.

La misma piel pálida y casi transparentosa, que dejaba entrever esas venas azuladas de las que tan orgullosos estaban, el mismo cabello de oro traslúcido, los ojos claros como mañana de invierno…

El punto es, jamás eran iguales. Todo radicaba en sus manos. En su tacto.

Nunca era igual. Nunca lo tocaban de la misma manera.

Podían ser igual de bruscos a ratos, pero la manera de acariciar con reverencia su espalda, sus costillas, su estómago, todas las veces era radicalmente diferente.

Los dedos de Draco se arrastraban lentamente; desesperadamente despacio, mientras hacía que poco a poco fuera perdiendo la cordura.

Lucius, por su parte, movía sus dedos rápido y con frenesí. Se deslizaban por su piel y hacían que tocara el cielo, para bajarlo con prontitud usando un par de uñas hambrientas.

Y tal vez esa era la palabra. Lucius siempre parecía tener hambre.

Draco se tomaba su tiempo. Hacía círculos en su pecho, escribía letras imaginarias en su nuca y detrás de sus orejas.

Harry sabe lo que escribe. Siempre lo ha sabido.

"Propiedad de Draco Malfoy".

Y ya van tantas veces en que esos dedos delicados lo han trazado sobre su piel, que a veces Harry puede verlo allí, como si fueran letras de fuego.

Harry siempre se ha sentido incómodo.

Ya sea tendido con los brazos y las piernas abiertas sobre sábanas revueltas, o atado con las manos por sobre la cabeza y parado en puntas de pie contra la fría pared del calabozo, lo siente.

Y sabe que si fuera Harry, el otro Harry, el de antes del final, tal vez sentiría la incomodidad en todo su apogeo.

Pero no lo hace.

Mientras que dedos que no son los suyos ni los de ninguna chica, en realidad, profanan su cuerpo ya impuro, no se resiste.

Se inclina hacia esas manos.

Disfruta.

No cree que aquello esté mal.

Dumbledore dijo una vez, antes de que todo se derrumbara, que cuando dos personas se tocan, es porque se aman.

La primera vez que Draco lo tocó, y fue el primero en hacerlo, Harry está seguro de que no lo amaba.

Ahora tal vez lo hace, mientras roza sus tobillos y sube, lento, siempre lento, por sus piernas y más arriba.

Harry cierra los ojos.

Si haces eso mientras te besan, estás o no estás enamorado?

Harry no lo sabe. Y desde que lo trajeron a la Mansión Malfoy ese día en que el cielo se puso gris, y jamás volvió a ser de otro color, no sabe nada.

Lucius, al contrario, siempre pareciera saberlo todo.

Con su sonrisa suficiente de labios apretados y su andar seguro, parece el Dueño del Universo.

Harry se estremece cada vez que Amo Lucius trae el bastón.

Draco siempre lo cura después y lame sus heridas, que cosquillean como la soda dentro de un caramelo.

Harry, bien el fondo, sabe que algo anda mal en su vida.

Con la poción de cada tarde, todas las pequeñas y molestas dudas que puedan acosarlo al respecto, desaparecen. En su cabeza, todo se vuelve blanco y es como si flotara.

Sabe que sonríe, y Draco también lame su sonrisa.

"Mío", le dice de repente.

Cosa curiosa, porque Harry se llama, justamente, Harry.

Pero esa tarde, no le dieron la poción.

La cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente.

Se sentía más _despierto_ que nunca.

Y cuando Draco abrió la reja, una oleada de miedo lo acometió.

Intentó librarse de sus manos, de sus dedos: esos dedos que lo volvían loco.

Draco sonreía.

"Potter", dijo, pegándose a Harry, quien sentía su musculatura, los huesos salientes de sus caderas, la presión tentadora contra su estómago.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, no crees?".

Y acaricia, acaricia, acaricia.

Harry está perdiendo la razón.

Dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo?

Dónde termina Draco y empieza él?

"Eres mi muñeco roto", suspira Draco, deslizando los dedos por su cuello, apretando.

"No", logra decir Harry, temblando, desnudo, asustado, asqueado.

Su voz es ronca. Como si no la hubiera utilizado en mucho tiempo.

Draco habla. Le explica, como a un niño pequeño. Todos los retazos de pensamientos que la poción adormecía se toman su venganza. Harry no escucha.

Llora lágrimas de impotencia.

Draco las recoge con su lengua y lo besa, lánguidamente, acelerando el paso, intentando saciarse, recordar para siempre. Si tiene este pedacito de aliento de Harry, estará por siempre vivo.

Draco no quiere dejarlo ir, Harry lo sabe.

Voldemort viene a buscarlo.

Draco es hijo único. Nunca, nunca, ha sido bueno para compartir.

Un juguete más, un juguete menos.

Lucius entenderá.

* * *

**Notas:**

En la ducha, hoy, 7 de marzo, pensé: "Sus caricias nunca eran las mismas."

Y así nació esto.

Lo desarrollé mientras la profe nos hablaba de genética. No me malentiendan: me gusta la genética. Pero era tarde. Tenía esta idea carcomiéndome la cabeza.

Es una suerte que mi beta se siente al lado mío y la otra detrás.

A mi beta, Tama, no le gusta. Dice que es traumático. Puede que sí.

Puede que sea por Lucius. Pero es que sin él, dónde quedaba la historia?

Estoy divagando.

Tal vez otro tema?

Si estás leyendo esto y no has leído mi historia principal, **Careless Memories**, o la de san Valentín, **Enchant Me**, harías que se me durmieran los dedos de los pies si es que lo haces.

Si justamente la has leído y por eso estás leyendo esto, infinitas gracias.

Llu nouai lor yu. (Hey, loco, lern jau to rait in inglish)


End file.
